Viaje
by Cattita
Summary: Es la historia de una amiga, espero que les guste, sean buenos, es su primer fic. Un beso, se agradecen los reviews


_**One shot**_

_**Viaje**_

_**Esto no es una historia escrita por mí. Una amiga me pidió que lo publicara por ella, lo aclaro para que no tengamos mal entendidos. Espero que les guste, a mi me encantó. Un beso, muestren su apoyo mediante reviews. Un beso a todos.**_

_**By Lady Dila**_

_**Te quiero se te quiero voy andando como viera tas tus pies, amor**_

**_Te veo te deseo pero tu tienes tu dueño y no te puedes safar_**

Estaban sentados junto en aquel autobús que los llevaría a su destino dentro unas horas, conversaban animada mente para no caer en el molesto silencio que los haría mirarse a la cara, los dos sabían que esa seria debilidad que los entregaría a una traición a la cual no podían ceder, aun cuando se atrajeran como lo hacían, ambos con miedo a que en realidad esto pasara a mayores.

La comida era una conversación que Kagome no quería tocar ya que no había alcanzado a probar bocado, mientras que su acompañante insistía en recalcarle lo que comería cuando llegara a casa, que por cierto menciono que estaría solo, con un cierto deje de melancolía, por que bueno… solo el lo sabia; el reto de palabras se convirtió en reto de cosquillas donde ambos eran débiles y por cierto muy débiles sus risas inundaban el bus a lo que tuvieron que parar ya que el asistente de viaje les llamo la atención, todo para llegar al maldito silencio.

**_Los días se pasan sin ti _**

**_Las noches se alargan sin ti sin tu amor sin tus besos_**

**_Ay si tuvieras libertad a tu lado yo estaría amor_**

**_Hey dame dame una señal cuando seas libre mi amor_**

Las vistas se cruzaron pero ninguno se movió, el fue quien rompió el silencio " estoy cansado , tu no tienes tuto (sueño), kagome afirmo con la cabeza y también hablo " serias mi almohada" tras la complacencia de este atontado pero sereno chico hizo algo que el no se esperaba, tomo uno de sus brazos y se acomodo en su pecho ,bien fornido, a la altura del hombro en ese huequito en el cual mágicamente cu cabeza calzaba, por lo demás solo trato de conciliar el sueño pero el aroma que desprendía se lo impidió por unos minutos, kagome era una chica que no demoraba en acomodarse y dormirse en los lugares mas insólitos, el recordaba que en uno de los campamentos a los que asistieron ella hizo una cama de hojas y en un dos por tres se durmió, y nadie pudo despertar pasadas las dos horas que por lo general dormía cuando lo hacia.

Le pareció la mujer mas tierna y dulce cuando dormía, y si mujer en todo sentido de la palabra, el conocía la historia detrás de kagome, desde que entro a la universidad y al grupo nin, era una chica, para el una niña insensata que se había puesto a jugar con cosas de grandes y no había madurado lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de un hijo, aun cuando se mostrara lo mas dulce y atenta cuando les veía juntos.

Estaba también su novio, el hombre que… bueno la había hecho suya por mucho tiempo y que no hacia mucho ella había echado de su vida, por que se dio cuenta que la estaba marchitando como a una flor cuando le niegan el agua de vida, por un largo año lo soporto por que aun creía en el, en su cambio de actitud, hasta que ya no pudo mas. Lo que mas le dolía era que siempre le culpo de lo que le sucedió a Daiki el pequeño que era la razón por la cual tenia esperanzas y alegría de vivir.

**_Ay no lo puedo soportar no me quiero derrumbar mándame un mensaje una señal mándame una señal mi amor mándame una señal amor_**

Se sentía como su protector al saber tantas cosas de ella, pero como siempre también estaba en su mente al verla aquel por la que la vio llorar incontables veces; su encontrón no fue agradable, el se había aparecido en medio del entrenamiento exigiéndole que se fuera que no era su lugar que ella como mujer a lo mas que podía aspirar era a tener un marido al cual tener que atender, el enojo que ella mostró entonces le dio a entender que no era una simple niña era una combatiente el espíritu nin se había apoderado de ella aun así no era una kuno no aun , pero como iba seguro lo lograría, la escena que vio lo dejo para dentro en su vida había visto a una chica "débil" defenderse así , lo quito de su vida de tajo como cuando arrancamos una planta de raíz y esta lucha por quedarse plantada. Lo enorgulleció y mas al maestro que le dijo mi siembra ha creado fruto, ella ya podía defenderse de manera verbal contra un hombre que perfectamente podía masacrarle no solo con palabras, pero esa vez no hubo necesidad había estado a su lado dándole la confianza que esperaba transmitirle por la cercanía y lo consiguió.

**_Te veo acorralada de unos brazos que no te dejan mover,_**

Lo que no creyó es que después de la respectiva despedida le encontrara llorando otra vez por el, como era posible que después de enfrentarlo no dejara de hacer eso, le rompía el corazón y fue entonces cuando pudo ver que se había enamorado de ella, de esa pequeña chiquilla que lo sorprendía con cualquier cosa y le subía los ánimos cuando menos lo esperaba y mas lo necesitaba.

Pero no quería pensar el sueño también se apodero de el, y lo sumió en un profundo descanso que no duro mucho , el bus se había parado , ya solo quedaban una hora para llegar, y al posición el la que se encontraba no le daba las ventajas que necesitaba para no sentirle con el deseo de tocarla , una de las manos de ella subió desde su cintura hasta su pecho en donde se poso suavemente y luego fuertemente para poder apoyar su cuerpo , medio somnolienta miro a su alrededor y tomo enseguida la misma posición inicial con la diferencia que su rostro daba esta ves a su cuello, sus sentido ya no le obedecieron y se sintió embriagar por era respiración pausada y calida sumada a ese aroma tan dulce que emanaba , no era perfume era el olor de ella, el que su propio cuerpo fabricaba detrás de su piel , entonces le miro con los ojos que jamás se había atrevido a mirarla, recorrió todo lo que su vista le permitía y nuevamente como en la ocasión que prefirió borrar de su mente le abrazo y aprisionó como si al soltarla ella se pudiera caer al vacío mas profundo del mundo… se paralizó al escuchar su nombre y sentir que era abrazado también .

**_Te deseo y me deseas pero estas muy aprisionada corazón_**

**_Y no viviré sin tu amor y no parare hasta tener tu amor y tus besos _**

**_Hey estoy viviendo sin vivir estoy muriendo sin poder morir_**

**_Hey dime dime dame tu cuando seas libre mi amor _**

Kagome perezosamente le hablo a el y le abrazo, pero se dio cuenta y fingió estar dormida y soltó el abrazo de intensidad hasta parecer dormida, cosa que el creyó solo unos momentos, pues entendió que se recrimino a si misma por haber hecho eso, le sintió tensarse y tratar de relajarse sin resultado y su respiración se volvió arrítmica, fue cuando solo se dejo llevar.

Acaricio su espalda con lentitud y ternura desde los hombros hasta los brazos luego la espalda con lo cual ella se relajo de verdad y siguió recibiendo tranquila las caricias que le entregaban, su pelo fue acomodado quietamente pero torpemente , hacia mucho tiempo que el no tocaba así a una chica, una mujer , por lo menos no con esos sentimiento en el corazón, su mano paso con total parcimonia por su mejilla mientras que el otro brazo le sujetaba de la cintura para acercarle a su cuerpo que por cierto se había separado un poco, le giro la cabeza lenta y delicada mente para poder mirar esos ojos chocolate; con mirada expectante y suplicante contradictoriamente, ella le miro los mares dorados que el tenia por ojos, por que en su cabeza le decía una vocecita que no y su corazón solo que si, pero es que ella misma se había auto-impuesto no estar con alguien pasados por lo menos un año y solo habían pasado tres meses desde su ruptura, y se le había llegado a decir indirectamente a el tal decisión y el mismo la había aceptado conciente del porque, sanar el corazón.

Silencio compañero de ambos ahora, no podían articular ni palabra ni pensamiento ambos se perdieron el los ojos del otro como si en ello se les fuera la vida, aunque mágicamente o por telepatía o que saben ellos que fue el espacio entre los dos se redujo hasta que sus labios pudieron rozarse levemente, ella pudo percibir lo calido que eran, la pasión le recorría por completo, mientras que el pudo sentir un fuerte calor que se transformo en un frió tranquilizador, los labios entreabiertos dijeron levemente su nombre para tratar de continuar la frase " s se sho maru yo.." pero los labios de el fueron mas rápidos y se apoderaron de los gélidos de kagome , que recobraron su temperatura entre cada roce y caricia de sus bocas se profesaban…

**_Ay no lo puedo soportar no me quiero derrumbar mándame un mensaje una señal_**

**_Mándame tu luz amor mándame una señal amor_**

Aquella muestra de cariño los transformo a ambos, el uno creyó de nuevo poder vivir plenamente y el otro que en su vida había probado una cosa más deliciosa que esa, y por nada del mundo dejaría de ser su más importante debilidad. El beso fue interrumpido por el estacionamiento del bus, supieron que habían llegado a su destino y por razón a no se que ella se dejo caer en el pecho que fue su refugio durante el viaje, sus labios susurraron un "no debió pasar", y luego se acomodo para bajar; demás esta decir que fueron los últimos y que ya en la plataforma sintieron escalofríos por lo que habían hecho y por el frió propio de la ciudad a esas alturas de la noche.

Kagome tiritando tomo sus cosas también sesshomaru las suyas pero sin demostrar el frió y el tormentoso caos de sus sentimientos, fue cuando se percato que kagome no estaba a su lado, le busco con la mira y la encontró comprando un café, y que con una seña le decía que le pediría uno. El no dijo nada so asintió ni reprobó, unos minutos mas ella llegaba con dos cafés "dilo quieres tómalo sino yo lo tomare" la voz segura y tranquila que de ella emano lo dejo perplejo es que no tenia la confusión que el, o todo lo pasado no le valía nada y las palabras que alcanzó a entender sentenciaron la platónica relación que tenia la esperanza de convertirse en una real. No tomo el café aunque sabia que lo necesitaba, eres un testarudo dijo ella al tiempo que tomaba el café de golpe, pues ya había perdido la calidez suficiente como para no quemarla, se levanto y se dirigió a la salida con un sesshomaru, muy descontado en su camino, por lo que tropezó con los escalones y simultáneamente con kagome, esta solo se limito a servirle de pilar.

**_Vivir sin ti vivir estarse muriendo sin morir _**

**_Estar sin ti estar estarse muriendo sin morir _**

**_Amor donde estarás manda un mensaje una señal_**

**_Y no no parare no viviré sin ti amor_**

En al zona de movilización local iban a separarse, cada una se dirigía a sectores diferentes cuando se iban a decir adiós lo mas formal posible sesshomaru estallo en una tormenta y se transformó en un tornado que aprisiono a kagome hasta dejarla sin respiración no se dirigió a sus labios como ella creyó , pero lo que escucho le desarmo por completo "arráncame el corazón no puedo vivir así sin ti", el corazón se acelero podía escucharlo hasta el mas sordo de los presente en el estacionamiento, estaba como estatua de sal inerte inmutable sus cosa cayeron al suelo, esa fue la señal que seshomaru tomo como la oportunidad de jugarse el todo por el todo, la separo de si y la dijo " te amo"; tan sinceridad de aquellas palabras la descoloco, pudo hacer un movimiento al fin pero de tambaleo, esto no podía estar sucediendo, sabia que sesshomaru y ella tenían una atracción poco común pero de ahí a que el se le declara era el colmo, no sabia si estar contenta o sentirse la mujer mas despreciable del mundo, ella no sabia que sentía por el , menos si era amor, y un par de besos no eran todo. En su interior se batallaban todos los sentimientos posibles de encontrar junto con los hechos de la vida que habían pasado juntos, y se dio cuenta que eran los mas bellos y tristes de su vida, con el había pasado cuatro de sus seis años de conflictos amorosos, el en realidad había sido su compañero de vida, mucho mas que …, y allí lo resolvió; mientras sesshomaru le sostenía esperando una respuesta que al parecer todo el estacionamiento también esperaba, se le acerco un poco sosteniéndose de esos fuerte brazos y acercándose a costado le dijo esto es una oportunidad de los dos para los dos , la aceptas?. Si! Fue el grito que se escucho con una alegría que no caviar en sus pulmones, y se extendió en todo el cuerpo echando a volar a kagome por los aires, sosteniéndole para no dejarla en la inercia del movimiento.

Cuando se hubo calmado, le tomo con delicadeza que se merecía y le bezo con ternura y tranquilidad, cosa que no bien vista por unos y celebrada por otros, ese día tomaron un camino que los llevaría a muchas situaciones, pero sobre todo a un amor que ambos no se esperaban.


End file.
